Resident Evil: Generation X Part 1
by S.T.A.R.S Sarine Coen
Summary: When growing up is so damn hard.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1 16 years later

July 23 & 24, 1998  
  
I lay in my lover's arms. "Billy, I love you." Billy's soft blue eyes shined down at me. "I love you too Rebecca."  
  
I stand in front of Billy. Tears roll down my face. I know what's coming. "I guess this is goodbye, Becky." As Billy starts to walk away I grab his arm. "You don't have to leave. We can be together." Billy looked tight into my eyes. He gently wiped the tears away from my face. "No, Becky we can't. I will not have you live the same life I live. Running away from the law. Never knowing where you will end up the next day. You deserve a better life then what I can give you. I hope you remember I will always love you." Billy removed his dog-tags from around his neck and put them on me. He kissed me gently on the lips and walked away.  
I haven't seen him since.  
  
April 27, 1999 I lay in bed with my baby in my arms. I cannot give her the life she deserves. I will find you again little one. I will leave you with people I know that will be able to give you to you a better life. I will find you father and give you a family. I don't want you to live in this hell of a world I was thrown into. I love you so much.  
  
June 4, 2001 I will give you your father's dog-tags. I will come back for you one day. I will make this world better for you. As I look into you blue eyes I see your father in you. I know you will be safe here. Please forgive me. One day you will understand why I am doing this. I hope you will remember me. I love you so much Sarine.  
  
*************************************  
Chapter 1  
16 years later  
  
I walked past the front desk in the New S.T.A.R.S. HQ. S.T.A.R.S. means Special Tactics and Rescue Service. I walk all the way to the back of the hall and turn left into the small classroom. There I saw Jane Valentine. Jane is the youngest S.T.A.R.S member. The only way she got into stars is because of her sister. Jill Valentine was an original member of stars. Jill is also our teacher's girlfriend. Jane and Jill look a lot alike. Same short brownish blond hair and blue eyes. Perfect in every way. I didn't think so but, no one cares about what I think. I also have to live with her and her family. "Oh, Hi Sarine. How are you?" she asked in a bubbly tone. Oh god. She is going to act like a ditz now. Not like she really has a brain. Not like I didn't see you this morning! I have to deal with you everyday. I laughed under my breath. "Hi Jane. I am good and you?" I replied with a fake smile. "Just fine. Have you seen Chris?" Jane asked. "Not since this morning." She nodded and got up. She walked past me and ran into someone. "Good morning Chris. How are you this morning?" She asked. "Fine Jane, just fine. I will see you in class." Chris walked into the classroom and faced me. "Hi Sarine. How are you this morning?" He asked. "Fine, I guess." I said. I looked down. How am I going to ask him this? I have to know though. I just don't know how to ask him. "You are not fine are you Sarine? I think I know what is bothering you." Chris said breaking the silence. "Oh really Chris? What is bothering me then?" I challenged him. I looked back up at him. "Not knowing who your parents are. Who you are or not knowing any of your past." Chris said with a sad look on his face. I looked at his face. Why the hell does he care anyway? I am someone who just appeared in his life and family. Wait, what if he knows about my mom and dad? Where they are or who they are. Maybe he is good friends with them. "I don't know how hard it is to not know your parents. I wish I could make you feel better." He said. "Chris, do you know who my parents are. I want to know about my past, please tell me. I need to know who they are." I looked away trying not to cry. "Sarine, Can it wait until after class? I have to talk about something that has to do with you past. I can tell you one thing though; you were born in a place call Raccoon City." I looked at Chris with a surprised glace. "Isn't that the place where S.T.A.R.S first came from? Wait, that where the." I cut off my sentence. Chris looked at me and looked down. "Now you know what I will be talking about to day. I hope you won't tell anyone." Chris said with a smile. "I won't." The bell rang. Good timing. I don't want to talk about Raccoon City. Jane and all of her good buddies walked in. Oh good, she's back. Chris turned to the girls and said "Good morning. Take a seat." He turned back to me and said "I will talk to you after class. Oh and Sarine. You are not a bother for asking me those questions." Chris walked up to the front of the class room as all of us took our seats. "Good Morning class. Today we will talk about how S.T.A.R.S. was founded and its downfall. Jane, Can you tell me where S.T.A.R.S. was first stationed?" "Wasn't it someone in Colorado?" "Wrong. Sarine, do you know where it was?" I looked around. Why did he call on me? "It was in Raccoon City." Chris smiled at me and turned to the chalkboard. "That is right. Raccoon City had two S.T.A.R.S. teams. They were Alpha and Bravo teams. The Bravo team was the best I guess you could say. The Alpha team was a team that was less known. Can anyone tell me what happened to both the Alpha and Bravo teams on July 23 and 24 of 1998?" I looked around. Every looked around. Well, I guess I have to answer this question too. I raised my hand slowly. "Yes Sarine?" "On the night of July 23, 1998 the Bravo team went into the forest when their plane crashed. They lost contact with base for 24 hours. That was when the Alpha team was sent in to find any of the members from Bravo team. There were only four survivors." I said, Feeling like a geek. "Correct Sarine. Does anyone know the names of any of the survivors? No, well don't feel bad. We will talk about them later. The Bravo team had." Chris was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Chris looked to see who it was and smiled. He walked over to the door and talked to the person. After a few moments he turned back to face us. "Class is over for today. You all my go home. Sarine, you have to stay." 


	2. Chapter 2 You Forgot?

Chapter 2  
You forgot?  
  
I waited for everyone to leave. I can't believe this. I have to stay here. Why today? I don't even know who he is talking to! At least I don't have to stay here with Jane. Chris turned to me. His eyes met mine. Oh no. This can't be good. I am going to get what I asked for. "I can tell you know a lot about S.T.A.R.S. That is a good thing. It has a lot to do with your past, A lot." Chris said. "Yeah. I have always felt related to what happened there. I want to know more." I said. He smiled. "You are a lot like you mother. I really miss her." Chris smiled as my jaw fell open. "So you do know who my parents are. Chris why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I felt betrayed. "Sarine, do you know what happened to the S.T.A.R.S teams? Well, you won't find the truth. Why you ask? No one believes the truth." Chris said. His eyes seamed to leave the room. What is he talking about? I want to understand. "Chris, what's wrong? I want to know anything and I mean anything." I said. Chris looked at me. "Well, you know there were four survivors right? Good, well I am one of those survivors. Jill is another. Berry Burton is another. The last was your mother. Her name is." Chris was cut off by a noise outside the door. "Damn it Chris. You should clean up more around here." Jill said as she walked through the door. She saw that Chris and I were talking. "Oh I will leave you two alone. Here Chris, you wanted me to bring you this." Jill said as she handed Chris a package. It looked a little old and torn. "Thank you Jill. I need you to do me one more favor. Can you call Berry and tell him to find this." Chris replied and gave her a paper. She nodded and walked off. "As I was saying, you mother was the last survivor. Her name was Rebecca Chambers. I don't know anything about you father. Your mother was my best friend. I loved her like a little sister. She brought you to Jill and I to protect. She wanted you to be safe. I don't know where she is." Chris said. He looked down at the package in his hands. "Here. Your mom wanted you to have this when you turned 18. Oh, don't tell me you forgot that today is your birthday. Well, Happy Birthday." Oh great, I forgot that today was my birthday. I can't believe it. I am so stupid. Chris handed me the package and smiled. I held the package in my hands I couldn't believe it. I have something that belongs to my mom. Chris got up and smiled at me. "I hope that gives you the answers you want." Chris said. I nodded. He got up and kissed me on the cheek. I watched as he walked out of the classroom. I opened the package when Bailey Kennedy walked in. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked. "No. I want someone here. I am kind of afraid of I might find out?" I said. I shook the items of the package onto the desk. A book, a note and a small box fell out. I opened up the small box. It was a necklace, or rather dog-tags. "L.T. Billy Coen. U.S. Marines." I read out loud. "Wow! You dad was in the Marines! That is so cool. You are so lucky!" Bailey said. "Yeah, sure." I said. "Hey Sarine, do you need a ride home?" It was Chris. I nodded and grabbed the book. I put the dog-tags on and got up. "You might want this" Bailey said holding up the note. "Thanks Bailey." I said. I grabbed the note from her and walked up to Chris.  
  
As I sat in the passenger seat I looked out the window. I looked down and saw the note. Should I read it? God, it's not like my mom cares. Or does she? I don't know. I opened the note and started to read it. It read:  
  
Dear Sarine,  
  
By the time you read this you will be 18. I remember the first time I held you in my arms. I loved you since you I laid eyes on you. You are my baby girl. I wanted you to be happy. I hope you forgive me for leaving you with Chris. I have to. I don't want you to see the things that I have seen. Although, I got two great things out of it. You and your father. Honey I love you so much. I want you to know you father. I won't be around to see you grow up. I wish I could. I have to make this world better for you. I left you my diary and something from you father. I will find you again. I promise. Please read my diary and know that I love you. I hope you have a great 18th birthday.  
  
Love mom.  
  
I felt my heartbeat faster. Chris parked the car at a restaurant. "Will you read her Dairy?" Chris asked. I looked at him. "Not like it is any of you business but yes I will read it. I want to know the truth. I think I will get it by reading it." I replied. Chris nodded and got out. I opened my door and got out. "Looks like it is going to rain." Chris said. I agreed. I walked to the door and went in. 


	3. Chapter 3 The beginning

Just to let you know when you see () that is what Sarine is thinking.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Beginning  
  
I walked in after Chris. The restaurant was dimly lit. There were candles on every table and it was quite. (It won't be this quite after everyone gets here.) I smiled. We always get together for birthdays. As Chris once said, "We are a family by fate. We should spend sometime together." I had to agree. Although, Chris never talks about unless Leon was there. I saw That Leon was there. (I guess Bailey is with Claire.) Leon is a very good looking man, for his age. Leon has shoulder length dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is also very well built. (If he wasn't married and too old.) I laughed. "What's so funny?" Chris asked as he began to walk towards Leon. "Nothing, nothing at all." I said. I started to blush. "Happy Birthday sweetheart. I hope you have had a good day." Leon said. "So far so good." I replied. Leon smiled at me the turned to Chris. "Everyone will be here soon. Last minute runs." Leon said. Leon looked down at my dad's dog- tags. He looked back at me and smiled. "I see. I know it is not my business. So I won't ask." Leon said as he walked to his seat. "For once in his life Leon isn't going to be nosy. I can't believe it." Chris said jokingly as we followed Leon to the table. There was a TV. by our two tables. It was on CNN. (Oh great. We have to watch the news while we eat.) "Why are you watching the news?" Chris asked Leon as we sat down. "I heard a rumor that some one we have a connection with. I don't know who, just thought I might see." Leon said. (Of course you know who it is. You just don't want me to know.) Chris gave him a funny look. "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" Chris said. Leon looked at Chris like he was stupid. Leon reached down for his cell phone and handed it to Chris. "Remember that number Barry was going to call? Well, you will never believe who it was. Anyway they called me and told me to watch the news." Leon said. I watched as the two said nothing but seemed to understand everything. Chris smiled "So. What did they say? Are they coming tonight?" Chris asked. He seemed to have a strange sound in his voice, but whatever it was it had left as fast as it had come. Leon looked at him and then looked at me. "Maybe. They weren't sure. It all depends on what the news has to say." Leon replied. Chris nodded, understanding what I could not.  
  
"Thanks for not waiting for us." Claire said as she walked up with Bailey, Carlos and Barry. Claire's chestnut colored hair fell gently in front of her face covering her bright blue eyes. "Sorry, I didn't want to be late and being married to you I am always late." Leon said. (Here we go again. They will be going at each other the rest of the night. Good thing I have my mom's Diary. It might be a good read.) "Fine Leon, be that way then. I guess you don't want to sleep in a warm bed tonight." Claire replied as she sat down next to Leon. Bailey sat down next to her. Both Barry and Carlos sat down. "Where are Jill, Emma and Jane? Have you seen them lately?" Chris asked. "Or Katrina, has anyone seen her all day? I asked. Everyone shook their head and started to talk about the past, again. "Today a missing girl was found. Tarron a girl that has been missing since she was 5 was spotted today. Police say that her older brother Dart is still missing. Tarron is considered dangerous. If you see her please call the police." I shook my head. (Great, Another psycho running around. That's all we need. I hope none of us get called out tonight.) I looked at Leon. "Did you guys meet the new members today?" Chris asked. "No, who are they?" Claire asked as Leon stared at the TV. Chris shook his head. Claire sighed and muttered something under her breath. I looked at the TV hoping the night would end soon. "Sarine, Chris where are you guys!" A panicked voice called from the front door. I looked back to see who it was. Katrina and a man stood at the front door. "Katrina, over here. What's wrong? Where is every one?" I asked not really wanting to know. Katrina and the man ran over to us. (Something bad has happened I just know it. Where are Jill, Jane and Emma? And who is the guy with Katrina?)  
  
What did you think? Please review. I do need help! Should I kill Barry or Carlos? Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger. I will update soon. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Dead Wakes Up

Chapter 4  
The Dead wakes up  
  
Katrina sat down next to Barry and the man stood in front of us. His short blond hair covered most of his face. His bright forest green eyes seemed to stare through me. He was well built and tall. "Who is you friend Katrina? Why is he with you?" Bailey asked. (This won't end well. Katrina and Bailey never really did like each other.) Katrina stood with her hands on her hip. Her eyes which always looked purple stared at Bailey with an intense hatred. The man looked from me to Bailey and smiled. (There is something about him. I can't put my finger on it but it is like I have seen him before. At least he likes Bailey.) "Sorry to intrude. My name is Kyle. I am one of the new S.T.A.R.S. members." Kyle said. Chris looked him over and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I am Chris. The man next to me is." "Help me, some one please help me!" A man ran into the restaurant. He had bite marks all over him. I was about to stand up when I heard a gun shot. The man fell dead. Barry was standing with a small 22 pistol in his hand. "Chris, I want you to get everyone out of here. Get all of the back up guns and leave town. I will look for Jill and them." Barry said. "Why did you shot him Barry? What is going on?" I asked as I ran to the man's dead body. As I looked closer at the man's skin I saw that it was already rotten. "He's skin is rotten isn't? Chris I told you to tell them!" Barry replied. "I didn't think they needed to know. It's none of your business how I raise my kids is it. Rebecca did want Sarine to know and Jill and the rest of us agreed that we would tell them when the time was right." Chris yelled. "Look lets stop fighting! We have to get more ammo and guns. Let's face it we thought that this wouldn't happen again. We have to get ready to fight." Leon said. Kyle nodded and turned to Katrina. "Are you going to tell them what happened?" Kyle asked. Katrina nodded and started to talk "Jill and all of us were attacked on the way here. I didn't see who did it. They took everyone, I was lucky to escape. Kyle saved me." Katrina finished. Leon walked up to me and pulled me away from the dead body. "We don't want you around when he wakes up." Leon said as he dragged me to the table. "How can he wake up when he is dead? Leon I always worried about you but now you really are scaring me." I said as I tried to get out of his arms. Leon stood up and pulled out his gun. To my surprise the dead man stood up. Leon shot him one, twice and a third time and the man still stood. A forth time and the man finally fell down. "Chris get them out of here. Get guns, do something don't just stand there go!!" Barry yelled. We ran past the cooks' dead bodies and out the back door. 


	5. Chapter 5 Tarron and Jake

Chapter 5  
Tarron and Jake  
  
Chris led us through the ally and to his car. My lungs felt like they were going to burst. Chris opened the car door and started to look for something. I pulled out my gun and my clips. I have three clips and the one that is in my gun. "Dad, what was that thing?" Bailey asked. "Well Bailey, you remember the movie Night of the Living Dead, right? Well that man was a zombie." Leon asked. (But how? Zombies don't exist. How can they?) My thoughts became puzzle peaces. Kyle stood there just listening. He looked down at his side. "Kyle are you there? Answer me, over" Kyle took his radio and answered back. "Yeah, I'm here. What's up, over" The radio buzzed and the man's voice came back. "I need you help. And fast. Over" Kyle laughed. "I'll be there soon, over and out" Kyle started to walk off when Leon stopped him. "You might need some back up, Sarine go with him. You have the best shot. Take this with you. Call us if you have any problems." Leon said as he handed me a radio. I walked off with Kyle to save his partner.  
  
"It's about damn time. What took you so long?" Kyle's partner asked. Kyle told me that he and Jake were transferred here. "Sorry, got lost. I had to get a guild." Kyle replied. Jake looked over at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm S.T.A.R.S officer Sarine Coen of the Bravo team." I said. "Jake Owns. The newest S.T.A.R.S. Officer." Jake was tall and well built. He had short black hair and dark forest green eyes. A woman walked up to us and Jake turned around. "You're back again? I thought you left for good." Jake said as the woman stopped right in front of us. "Oh, I see, you feel all big and bad because you have more of you little S.T.A.R.S friends." The woman replied. The woman was tall and had shoulder length white hair. (Why does it seem like I know her too?) "You must be Tarron." I said. She looked over at me. I could see her ice blue eye stare at me. "I see, you brought a smart S.T.A.R.S officer. I didn't think there were any. Wow, amazing. Yes, I am Tarron and you will tell me where they are hiding my brother or I will kill you too." She replied. As she stepped closer I could see red scars that ran down from here eyes. "Just try and kill us you freak." Jake yelled. 


	6. Chapter 6 Dart and Sarine's Past

Chapter 6  
Dart and Sarine's past  
  
Tarron smiled and walked closer. "Freak? Ha. You S.T.A.R.S officers really do have a small brain. I am not the freak, you are. Now where is my brother? Tell me!" Tarron said as she walked up to us. She was about three feet away from us. (This all seems like it happened before. I feel like I have lived this before.) I felt dizzy and felt like I was going to faint. "Your brother Dart was taken when he was 10. He tried to save you, but you were separated. They brought him here in Ocean Heights. You were taken to Raccoon City, 20 miles away from here. After both the Spencer and Marcus mansions blow up. Umbrella thought you as dead and abounded the virus. There is an Umbrella report that states there were three people that were tested on. A four and maybe a fifth were only rumored. Not much is known." I said. (How do I know all of this? I didn't read about any of this!) I felt dizzier. Tarron's eyes stared at me. "How did you.No way. You are.no, you can't be." Tarron's voice rang through my head. I felt Kyle's arms brush my sides as I fell closer to the ground. My world went black.  
  
I awoke in a man's arms. I tried to brake free from his grip but he was to strong. "Lay back. I heard you hit the ground pretty hard." The man said. He had a deep, soothing voice. Tarron walked over to me. "I know there was more to you then meets the eye. I am sorry, I don't really hate you, just you company. When Dart and I were taken it was by a man who worked for S.T.A.R.S. I don't recall much more." Tarron looked down. She continued, "You are the first to know anything. I don't know why. Your family says you were never told about Umbrella. You are one smart S.T.A.R.S. officer." She walked off. My head was pounding. Chris and the others walked up, they were followed by a strange woman. They all stopped, but the woman kept walking towards me. She looked down at me and smiled. "I see you have your hands full honey. Having fun?" She asked. Her voice was also soothing. She stopped right in front of me. Her hair was like mine, Brown with some blond. Hers was shorter then mine and lighter. Her eyes were more like a sky blue. I again tried to brake free from the man's arms. "Sarine calm down, don't worry." Chris said. I stopped. My head started to hurt more and more. I began to feel dizzy again. The woman's smiled faded away. "Lay her down on the floor." The woman said. The man that held me laid me on the floor. The man's hair was short and brown, almost black. His eyes were a dark blue. "You hit the ground hard. At least some one was there to get you here." The woman said. I looked at them both. I could hardly see clearly. (Why do they care what happens to me. The woman looks familiar.) "You are, you are my parents, aren't you?" I said. The pain in my head ran through my whole body. "Yes, Sarine we are your parents." Who said it I don't know. I closed my eyes and everything went blank. 


	7. Chapter 7 Black Dreams

Chapter 7  
Black Dreams  
  
I look around at my area and it is all black. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I yell. I receive no answer. I start to walk. I start to see lights, but the disappeared as fast as they had appeared. "Sarine help me please!" A deep voice calls out to me. I stop dead in my tracks. "Sarine you are the only one who can help me. You are the only one who can save me! Please help me!" The deep voice is that of a young man that much I could tell. "Who are you? Why am I so important? I am no different then anyone else. Please tell me." I yell. (Some one, anyone help me! I don't know where I am at.) I look around again and see a small door to the left of me. "Yes, Sarine do you see that door to your left? You are the only one who can open it. I do not know why, but you are. My life depends on you opening that door. Since you are asleep I can talk to you through you dreams. You can open that door right now in your dream, but you still have to open the door in reality. Try it Sarine, Try to open the door." The man's voice called to me again. He continued, "To let you know. I will contact you again. I have a special connection to you, Sarine. I can only talk to you. If you open the door in this dream world it will wake your body up. In reality, when you open this door you will open the past. If you see a girl named Tarron tell her this, 'The Blood Moon will rise and turn the stars black. The door will open to the right soul; protect the goddess of the Earth for her blood covers the door to the past' she will know what that means. Sarine, please be careful." The man's voice faded. (Who was that? What is he to Tarron? Wait, was that Dart? Why talk to me and not Tarron? He did say that he could only talk to me and that is only in my dreams. Oh well I best get out of here.) I walk to the door as my thoughts still run through my head. The door was a dark red; on it were stars and moons. I reach for the door knob as an eerie feeling pasted through my whole body. I slowly turn the handle and push open the door.  
  
I awake to Tarron standing over me. "So Miss S.T.A.R.S did you lose any brains when you fell?" She snapped. (Great, I have a headache and I have to deal with her.) "Tarron, Does this sound familiar to you? 'The Blood Moon will rise and turn the stars black. The door will open to the right soul; protect the Goddess of the Earth for her blood covers the door to the past'" I said. Tarron's eyes opened wide. "How the hell would someone like you know that? Don't tell me. It was in your dream wasn't. Damn why now?" She yelled. She turned to face the window. I looked around and I saw the clock. (It's only 12:52! I can't believe it.) Tarron looked around and back to me. "Look Tarron you seem to know what is going on but I have no clue. Do you mind telling me? Or are you going to be a bitch?" I said. Tarron smiled. "Well, it's a riddle. I don't know all of it. I also don't know what it means. Well ok so I do and I don't. It just means that the night of the blood red moon is the only night that I can save my brother." She said. Her eyes were sad and she looked like she was going to cry. Instead of tears, she started to cry fire. My God what did they do to her? She and Her brother have been through hell and back again. I have to help her get her brother. "Not to sound all gushy, but I will help you get your brother back. I promise." I said. Tarron looked at me. "No. I have to do this alone. I have to find the Goddess of the Earth. What did Dart tell you? What did he explain to you?" She asked. I looked around. "I don't remember much. He told me that there is a door that only I could open. He also told me that I was the only one he could talk to. The riddle was the last thing that he told me." I replied. Tarron looked at me. Her ice blue eyes stared at me like I was a god. "He told you that you are the only one who could open the door? Wow, I bet he learned the whole riddle. If were lucky he will tell you the rest of the riddle." She said. She looked away. She turned back to me. "Get ready, you're in for a long night." 


	8. Chapter 8 My Gothic Goddess

I hope you like this chapter. I had a hard time trying to think up the rest of that damn riddle. Sorry, I will update soon with chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 8  
My Gothic Goddess  
  
(My Goddess you are my world. Please come back to me. Soon I will be with you, My Goddess of the Earth. Soon.)  
  
I stood there with Tarron not to far from me. "You know Chris and everyone will want to go. Where Jill and Emma are gone Chris will definitely want to go." I said as I walked over to my dresser. I turned to face Tarron. (It feels good to be at home, for once.) I looked done to see that my shirt had been ripped, not badly. "They can't go. I know that will piss them all off but I think you would rather have them pissed off then dead. I am not too happy with have you around, I really don't think you can defend yourself but, Dart seems to trust you and your abilities. I can't doubt my brother." She said as she turned to face the window again. (I am glad some one is confident in me. I have a feeling that it is going to be a long night.) I sighed. I turned away from Tarron and looked down at my dresser. There was a shirt and a pair of pants. On top of the shirt there was a note. It was from my mom.  
  
Dear Sarine,  
I am sorry we had to leave without saying good-bye. Leon and Claire went with us. Chris will stay behind to watch out for you. We will be back soon. I thought you might need a change of cloths. It was once mine and it is the only thing I have that will fit you.  
Love,  
Your mom.  
  
"They are headed to the same place we are. I told them that I was headed there too. They made me stay here, trying to tell me there were going somewhere else." Tarron said. I shook my head. "And where are we going anyway?" I asked as I slipped off my ripped shirt and picked up my mom's old shirt. I was an odd olive green color. On the sleeve was a patch. (S.T.A.R.S Raccoon City Police Department. I guess this is supposed to be proof that my mom is really Rebecca Chambers.) "We are going to the Umbrella lab in the forest near here." She said as she walked towards the door. She stopped and looked at me. "Oh Sarine, There are two things I have to tell you. One, bring a lot of clips and lastly, I hope you're not afraid of the dark." She said with a smile. I turned around as Tarron walked out of my room. I was about to put on my shirt when I noticed I was bleeding. I had scratch marks on my side. They itched like hell but I couldn't remember how I got them. I finished getting dressed when I heard yelling. "She is infected. Why didn't you kill her? If you don't kill her now, I will!"  
  
(My darling I will protect you though the night. Please trust the Goddess of the Wind She will not stir you wrong. We will meet up soon Goddess of the Earth; I hope you will sleep well before you enter hell. 'The Blood Moon will rise and turn the stars black. The door will open to the right soul; protect the Goddess of the Earth for her blood covers the door to the past. Enter the forbidden past to learn the dark tainted secrets, a past hidden by blood and death. The path lies in the heart of the Goddess of the Earth. Follow her, her soul and blood are the keys to the past. To understand what happened turn back the hands of time' I no not the rest. Please my Goddess, as your God I will help in your path that is covered in blood. So much pain you must endure. I wish I could hold you, but I can't. Soon I will be in your life. I love you Goddess of the Earth.)  
  
Freaky. So did you like it? Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Past Returns

Chapter 9  
The past returns  
  
I walked to the door. (What is Carlos yelling about now? He and Chris always fight.) Tarron walked back in my room. "That damn asshole. How stupid can you get?" She said. She turned to face me. "What's wrong? Who is infected? Who does Carlos what to kill?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer. "When you fell we were attacked. You got scratched. Your S.T.A.R.S friends saved you. At that time I could have cared less if you lived or died. Don't worry though. Your not infected in the way that asshole thinks you are though. It will just make you feel dizzy and a little sick." She said. (Oh great. Not that Carlos and I have ever gotten along. Now he has even more of a reason to hate me.) I shook my head. I headed for the door when Tarron grabbed my arm. "Look, I hate S.T.A.R.S Officers but don't be stupid. I don't doubt his threat. Wait, what am I saying? Go ahead be stupid. I'm not gonna save you ass when you get in over your head." She snapped. "Look you fucking bitch. You don't even want to butt into things in my life. You don't know what it's like, knowing you have parents that don't give a damn. I have been in way over my head. I have been in river, drowning with my hatred for this world, for my family, for everything. How much I hate waking up and having to live a life I hate." I yelled as I broke free from her grip. The hatred filled my whole body. Tarron look at me with a grin. (How could I say something like that? I know I am hateful, but she has gone through a lot worse then I could ever. Here I am yelling at her for no reason.) I opened the door when Tarron spoke. "I now see why my brother chose you. You have the same hatred that I have. My brother could have talked to any of us. Unless." Her voice trialed off. "Never mind. We have to get you out of here. Any Ideas?" She finished. I shook my head in defeat. "Good, I guess we will do things my way then." And with that she was out the door.  
  
*********************  
  
"What do you want with me? Let go of me!" Jane screamed at the top of her lungs. "You will see in do time. Let's just hope your friends and family really loves you." A sinister voice said. "Help Me!!!!!"  
  
*************************  
  
"Tarron wait!!!!" I said as I ran after her out the door. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face me. "Just don't hurt Carlos too badly. I don't think his girlfriend would like that to much." I said. A smile appeared on her face. "Aw, no fair. You're no fun." She said as I walked up to her. "Damn it Carlos. I don't think Becky would like it if you killed her only daughter. I don't think you would live long if you even harmed a hair on her head. Leon and Claire would kill you not to mention Becky and Billy. You also have me!" Chris yelled back. His voice was hard. I shivered at the sound of his voice. (I have only heard that tone once before and that was when. well never mind. I hate thinking about that time. I hope I don't ever go that far again.) I shook my head hoping to rid of my thoughts of the past. I walked down the stairs slowly behind Tarron. I could hear a gun click. "I want her dead. I would rather take my chances with you guys then a goddamn brain eating zombie." Carlos said. "Oh really? What about me?" Tarron asked as she stepped off the last stair and walked towards the living room. "Move out of my way you fucking psychotic bitch. I don't know who the hell you are and I really don't care. I am not gonna have her change into a zombie." Carlos said as he walked up to Tarron. He stopped right in front of Tarron. "Carlos you are out of line." Chris said. I walked off the stair that I had been standing on. I walked up next to Tarron and push her out of my way. I stood eye to eye with Carlos. "Sarine are you gonna make this easy or hard?" He asked. "Carlos." Chris started to speak. "Don't even try to fight this battle for me." I yelled at Chris. Carlos pushed the gun up to my head. Right as he was about to pull the trigger I smashed my fit into his face. Tarron pulled the gun out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach. Carlos landed on the ground, out of breath. Chris ran up to him and pulled him up and pushing him into the computer chair not to far away. "Carlos I have hated you since the first time I met you. You did always have something stuck up your ass when it came to me. I had always guessed it had something to do with my mom. I guess I was right. I won't become a zombie, but if I do you will be the first I eat." I yelled with such hatred I have never possessed. Tarron looked at me with an amazed look on her face. I turned to Chris, his mouth was wide open. "What?" I asked. Tarron shook her head and replied. "Nothing, Chris find some rope and tie him up. I think Sarine and I can handle him. We also need you to stay here with while we go. out." Chris nodded and walked off. I looked at Tarron. "Tarron what's going on? I have never felt like this.well ok once before." I said hoping she wouldn't want to talk about the past. "What do you mean 'once before'? You never get rid of hatred. You harbor it until you are pushed to you limits. Tell me about before." She said. (Great, way to go Sarine. I hoped to forget about the past, yet tonight it is all I can remember.) "About two years ago I was really hateful I guess you could say. I hated school, my friends, my family, hell I hated life in general. I hated everything. I hated life so much that on a night just like this I tried to commit suicide. I hated everything, I had to get out of this life that I had no control of. When everyone left to get something to eat I walked into the kitchen and got the butcher knife. I walked in to the bathroom and tried to slit my left wrist. At the time I didn't know that I had missed my vain, so I slit my right wrist. I had hit my right vain, or a least I thought I had. I remember the feeling of dieing. I couldn't feel my body, it was almost like my body and spirit were two different things. I don't remember much after I passed out. I woke up a week later in the hospital. I guess Leon had a bad feeling and turned the car around. He was the one who found me laying in the bathroom bleeding to death. I was also told that I was lucky to miss both of my veins." I held my wrists out for Tarron to see. I still had the scars. Looking at the past was hell. "Now I don't you to treat me like some little idiot kid. I'm not stupid, if I got the chance to do it again and knew that I would die. I would." I finished. I could hear a radio turn up in one of the rooms. A door opened and closed three times before I saw who it was. Kyle, Bailey and Jake walked up to us. "What did you do to Carlos, Sarine? Or better yet what did Carlos do to you?" Bailey asked. 


	10. Chapter 10 Of Dreams and Love

Sorry I took so long to update. I got grounded, had finals and had a hard time thinking of the perfect song. I don't anything in this chapter. Well a few characters and that is about it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
Of Dreams and Love  
  
(My love return to me, Come to the world of dreams.)  
  
"Sarine, you better got some sleep. You won't be able to get any later tonight." Tarron yelled from the driver's seat. I nodded and looked at Jake. Tarron and Jake fought for like 20 minutes until Tarron gave into letting Jake go with us. I stretched out on the backseat of my forerunner. I could hear Jake and Tarron fighting about something. "If you two are going to fight please turn the radio on." I snap from the back. "Fine and we weren't fight." Tarron said as she turned on the radio. I could no longer hear them. The song was fast beat and lovely. It was Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart." I was lost in the power of the words.  
  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
We'll be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can take it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
  
But now there's only love in the dark  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Instrumental  
  
Turnaround bright eyes  
  
Turnaround bright eyes  
  
Turnaround, every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
  
Turnaround, but every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
  
Turnaround, every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
  
Turnaround, every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
  
And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
Well be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can take it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
  
But now I'm only falling apart  
  
Nothing I can do  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
  
But now there's only love in the dark  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
"It's good to see you Sarine. I really missed your company." Dart's voice sounded through the whole place. "I a happy you feel that way, but I how am I supposed to talk to someone I can't see?" I asked. I looked around but it was so dark I could hardly see. "This is the World of Dreams. And you are talking to me aren't you? I guess you would like to see what I look like." His voice came from a different place. I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Dart's voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a young man standing in front me. Dart was tall with long white hair just like Tarron. His eyes were a dark brown. I looked in his eyes and felt at home. He was well built and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had black gothic styled wings with wholes. I stared in amazement. (He's so beautiful.) Dart smiled and I loved his smile. "You are so much prettier then you let on." Dart said. I could feel the heat in my face. "Why is this world so dark?" I asked wanting to change the subject. Dart looked straight into my eyes and made my heat melt. I could tell he was searching for something, but I could careless. His brown eyes were large and deep. I felt like I was looking at two of the brightest stars in the sky. "As I said before, this is the world of Dreams. Our thoughts reflect the way the world looks. This night will be full of darkness and hate and fear. The darkness of the world is because of our fear." He said still locked onto my eyes. "Our fear? What do you fear? You are well built and have your beautiful wings. I on the other hand have a gun. I can understand my fear of dieing, but what do you fear?" I asked. I felt hot tears roll down my face. I turned away, not wanting Dart to see me cry. (It's a weakness that I hate about myself. What am I saying, I hate everything about myself.) Dart's hand fell from my shoulder. My tears blinded my vision as I fell to my knees. Dart walked around me knelt in front of me. I could feel his arms wrap around me. "Sarine, I have as much to fear as you do. I fear never seeing my sister Tarron. I fear the man that took me. I fear Umbrella. I fear many S.T.A.R.S. officers. I even fear losing you." He said with a calming voice. I looked up into his brown eyes. They had a comforting gaze to them. His right hand rose to my face and wiped away my tears. I saw his wings as the flexed. He smiled and wrapped them around both of us, bringing me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his heartbeat against my body. I could feel his strength. I could also feel that he was shaking. "Why are you shaking Dart? Are you cold?" I asked. His eyes met mine. "Sarine, I think I am in love with you." He whispered in my ear gently. 


	11. Chapter 11 A goddess shows her face

Chapter 11  
A Goddess shows her face  
  
I pulled away from Dart quickly. Dart looked straight into my eyes. "I shouldn't have said that. I am sorry Sarine. You should be close to the lab. Please leave Sarine." Dart said as he stood up and turned his back to me. A sadness feel thought my whole body. (He loves me? How could he love me, we just met. Although it doesn't feel like it.) I shook my head. "Fine, if that is what you want then so be it. I will not return, but I will save you. For Tarron's sake. She misses you very much and if she doesn't like me. Good- bye." I said as I got up and started to walk towards the door. "Wait Sarine, I know another part of the Riddle. 'Enter the forbidden past to learn the dark tainted secrets. A past hidden by blood and death. The path lies in the heart of the Goddess of the Earth. Follow her, her soul and blood are the keys to the past. To understand what happened turn the hands of time.' I am sorry but I don't know the rest. There are two more parts. Both in a place only you know about. I am sorry am not much help." Dart said. He walked into the darkness and disappeared. (Alone again. Here is the last part of that riddle. Maybe if I know all of it we can get out of the lab sooner. I have to find Leon and Claire and my parents.) Feeling lost and hopeless I walked to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
"So where are we going? You never said." Jake's voice echoed through my head. I slowly sat up. "Do either of you have aspirin? I have the worst headache in the world." I said. Tarron looked back at me. "No, I don't have any aspirin." Tarron snapped. (Fine. Be that then. I couldn't careless. Maybe I have some aspirin in my pack.) Jake shook his head "no". I rolled my eyes and laid back down. I reached over for my pack full of medicine and more clips for my guns. My mother's dairy was also in my pack. The cover was worn and old, yet soft. I opened the book and started to flip through the pages when one page caught my eye.  
  
August 24, 1988  
Chris found clues that lead to a new virus. I just hope it's not too late. I will go along. There is nothing to tie me down here anymore. I am a little unsure about my decision. But I am ready to leave this place.  
  
September 27, 1998  
It has been a month since I have see Raccoon city. Chris, Barry and I have found very little information about the G-Virus. I did however find a small lab around the outskirts of Paris. Tomorrow we are going to investigate it. Hopefully we will find some information.  
  
September 28, 1998  
I can't believe Umbrella. I have found evidence of another virus other then the G-virus, the Lingera Virus or the L-Virus. I have injected myself with the virus. There is no lasting effect known of yet. I have found the most unusual thing. It is a riddle or at least I think it is. What it is I am not quite sure what it is? It goes something like this. The blood moon will rise and turn the stars black. The door will open to the right soul: protect the goddess of the Earth for her blood covers the door to the past. Enter the forbidden past to learn the dark tainted secrets. A past hidden by blood and death. The path lies in the heart of the Goddess of the Earth. Follow her, her soul and blood are the keys to the past. To understand what happened turn the hands of time. Through the door to the past, The Goddess of the Earth must show her true colors. The blackening of the stars and reddening of the moon, two nights she will have to endue. I have been thinking about Billy a lot. I miss him so much. Since the day we separated I have not taken off his dog-tags. I wish I could be with him now.  
  
September 29, 1998  
  
We will soon be leaving for Ocean Heights. It is not to far from Raccoon City. I have also found out that I am pregnant. I hope that my child is alright, I would have never injected myself with that virus. Please let my child live, let her be ok.  
  
December 27. 1998  
  
Chris has left for Rockfort Island on information that his sister, Claire Redfield, has been taken. I am in Ocean Heights and will return to what is left of Raccoon city. I am about 5 months pregnant. So far, Sarine, my daughter is healthy. Chris and Barry are still very unsure about me having a baby. I just hope they will be able to be there for me when Sarine is born. Now I have even more of a reason to find Billy. He has to know about his daughter, I want her to know her father.  
  
I shut the book and placed it back into my pack. "We finally here." Tarron said as she turned off the engine. She was about to get out when I started to talk. "I know the riddle, the whole thing." I said. Tarron looked back at me. Her eyes were huge. "The blood moon will rise and turn the stars black. The door will open to the right soul: protect the goddess of the Earth for her blood covers the door to the past. Enter the forbidden past to learn the dark tainted secrets. A past hidden by blood and death. The path lies in the heart of the Goddess of the Earth. Follow her, her soul and blood are the keys to the past. To understand what happened turn the hands of time. Through the door to the past, The Goddess of the Earth must show her true colors. The blackening of the stars and reddening of the moon, two nights she will have to endue." I said. She nodded and asked, "So do you know who the Goddess of the Earth is?" I looked at Jake who at this point was confused beyond help. "Yes, I know who the Goddess of the Earth is. She is me."  
  
************************************  
  
I sit in the control room and watched the monitor flicker black and white images. Images of this honorable company's past, of my past. Though I wasn't born in Ocean Heights, I grew up here. One of the small screens showed Sarine Coen and her wretched friends. "Everyone is here. Now the party can begin." I said as I turned to a monitor to my right. The holding cells full of my prisoners... My guinea pigs. My plan is falling into play. "Crimera watch over our guests. I am going to tend to the guest of honor." I said. Crimera nodded and watched me as I walked off. That stupid Kennedy will get what is coming to her, so does Sarine. 


	12. Chapter 12 The Face Behind the Mask

Sorry it took me so long. Anywho, this chapter is really, really good. Please Review. Oh and I did this chapter a little different. Tarron and Jake get to do their own thing.  
  
Chapter 12  
The Face Behind The Mask  
  
I walked into the dark room. It was dusty, gloomy and smelled like death. (Of course it would. What do you think zombies are?) I shook my head and looked at Tarron. "So Tarron, do you know where we have to go?" I asked. My voice was shaky from my headache. I had brought everything but aspirin. "Yes, I know were we have to go. We have to get in to the basement and if I am right... The door is behind this picture. Just like the mansion I was in." She said. She walked up to a huge painting of... Katrina? (No, it can't be Katrina.) "We need to regroup." I heard Claire's voice to the right of me. "Did you hear where Billy and Becky were going?" She asked. I saw Leon shrug his shoulder and looked me right in my eyes. "Well look who it is." He said "Trouble in its true form. I rolled my and flipped him off. "See, what did you I tell you. Trouble." He told Claire. Claire on the other hand was pissed. "What are you doing here? You should at home with Chris, Bailey, Carlos, and Kyle." She yelled. I could feel my stomach turning itself into knots. (I hated it when Claire and Leon yell at me. They have always been there for me. They are like my parents.) I just stood there, frozen. "Well, well, well, this will make my life a lot easier. I never would have thought that Claire would yell at her poor little girl." Katrina's voice echoed though the main hall. I looked up at the stairs. Katrina stood at the top stair with a small pistol in her hand. Claire and Leon ran over to us, both of them as stunned as I was. "You know Claire; all of the kids loved you. They always have and always will, but me I have always hated you and I always will. I have everything you love and cherish. What happens if I took away the one person you love the most and need the most?" She asked. I saw her point the gun in Leon's duration. (What is up with Katrina? She isn't herself.) "Not only would I be hurting you, but I would be hurting Sarine." She said. I ran over to Leon as she shot the gun. I fell down and felt pain go down my shoulder. "What are you up to Katrina? Why are you doing this?" I asked as the pain ran up and down my shoulder. "You will find out soon enough. You stupid Bitch, I will deal with you later." Katrina said as she ran off. "That stupid bitch, I'll rip her to pieces." Tarron said as she ran after Katrina. "Tarron wait. Don't go, it's a trap!!" I yelled as I tried to get up. Leon pulled me back down. "Don't Sarine; I have to clean your wound." Leon said as if he were talking to a child. I sat while Leon cleaned my wound and hoped that Tarron would be alright.  
  
I ran after the girl that Sarine called Katrina. I shook my head. (I've got to hand it to Sarine, getting shot hurts like a son of a bitch. I still think she is stupid. She let her emotions get the best of her.) I stopped suddenly, I had lost the bitch. I shook my head and turned around. I saw Jake not to far away and started to walk towards him. "Tarron look behind you." He yelled. I turned fast and saw five zombies limping towards me. "I'll go get Sarine and the others." Jake said and ran off. (Not like having them here will do anything but slow me down.) I let one of the zombies walk up to me, as he was about to bite me, I grabbed his neck and snapped it. I laughed and let the zombies walk up to me. I killed all but one, my new toy. I jumped up and grabbed one of the rafters. The zombie at this point was trying to reach me. I stayed there until I heard foot steps, and mind you not light ones of a human. I jumped down and landed on the zombie and killed him. I started to walk back to the area that Sarine was, when I saw what was making the foot steps. "Oh shit." I said as Nemesis walked up to me. I started to run away from him, but in two steps he had cough up with me. I felt a pain run down my whole body as I fell to the ground.  
  
I watched as this huge monster attacked Tarron. The monster picked her up and walked to the nearest door. He walked through it and vanished. (Sarine was right, it was a trap. How did she know? Anyway, what did I get myself into now? I have to save Tarron) I ran to the door and opened it.  
  
I stood up and looked around. Leon and Claire stood up after me. "I'm sorry Sarine. I shouldn't have yelled. I just didn't want you to get involved." Claire said. "To late for that. I have been involved since before I was born. Anyway I have to get in to the basement." I said. Both Claire and Leon looked puzzled, but agreed to go with. (I will find you Dart. With or Without Tarron.) 


	13. Chapter 13 The Truth Comes out P1

Chapter 13  
The Truth Comes Out pt.1  
  
I stayed behind the monster. Closely enough to see him, yet far enough so he couldn't get me too. Tarron was unconscious. (You know, I am loving every moment of this. Ha. I have something to rub into Tarron's face when I rescue her. I must have a death wish.) We had to be in the basement, but it looked more like a prison. Tarron started to stir, but fell back into unconscious.  
  
I could feel her spirit getting closer and closer. I want her to take away my pain and sorrow. I can't believe in a short time that I had fallen in love with her. Now one of my only memories of her was when I told her I loved her. Her eyes showed fear and compassion. Does she love me? I let the thought fade away.  
  
"Sarine, Sarine? Hello? Why are we going to the basement?" Leon asked. "That is the 8th time you have asked me that. We are going to the basement to find something." I said. I had taken us awhile to find out how to get into the basement. We had most of the pieces to unlock the door. I knew the door was behind the painting. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I had the last piece of the puzzle in my hand and was walking back to the room. I couldn't think anything but Dart. I felt sorry for him and I wanted to make him feel better. I wanted him to be free and to be with his sister. I sighed had I really fallen for him? (I can't believe it. I really do love him. I have never been in love with anyone before. How could I not ever know that I loved him?) I had thought the moment that he told me he loved me. I was so stupid. I should have told him something. I shook the thoughts away. It was dangerous to think like that. "So Leon where are my parents? I haven't seen them at all." I asked as he and I walked up to Claire. I waved the last piece around and Claire smiled. "You know we could have used you a long time ago." She said as we put the puzzle together. "Don't know where you parents are. I haven't seen them since we got here. Anyway I ..." Leon started to say as he was cut off. "Where are we going?" I heard Jill yell. "Don't know and don't care. As long as I can get out of here." Chris yelled back. I looked up to the balcony part and saw Tarron stop suddenly. Jake ran into her and Bailey and Kyle both ran into him. "Bailey Jade what are you doing here?" Claire yelled. Bailey looked down at us and shrugged at her. "Chris stop! Chris you are going to run into everyone. Chris, NO!!!!!!!!!!" Jill yelled as Chris ran into her, pushing everyone into each other. Jake slammed into Tarron pushing her over the edge and everyone with her. They all landed on Claire and Leon. "Get of me now!!! If you don't get off me now I will burn every single one of you to ashes." Tarron yelled from the bottom of the pile. "I told you she would kill us. Help me!" Chris screamed. I rolled my eyes and took this as a chance to go and look for Dart alone. I opened the side of the painting and entered. I watched it close behind me before going on. The corridor was long and narrow. It didn't take long to get to the end of it. I stood in front of a large red door. There was indentation for a hand to fit into. I pulled out the pocket knife that I had stolen from Leon. I cut my left palm and all of my fingers. The blood slowly ran down my hand and arm. I place my hand into the indentation. My blood slowly ran down the door and through the tiny cracks. After all of the cracks were full of my blood, I pulled my hand away and the door began to crumble. It fell apart, piece by piece, to the floor. I looked around and entered. Dart was suspended in midair, not much higher then I stood. I walked up to him, not quite sure how to wake him. I looked up to see his face. I placed my left hand on his cheek and jumped as his hand touched mine. His eyes opened, showing his deep brown eyes. He jumped down and was face to face with me He removed my hand from his face and laced his fingers with mine. His other arm wrapped around my waist. "Thank you Sarine. I have a gift for you." He said. He leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I could fell my head spin. I had no control. I gave up any reasoning and melted in his arms.  
  
I could feel her touch and it was like heaven. I could feel he whole body jump as I touched her hand. I opened my eyes and looked into hers. They shone a deep red. (The color of love and compassion.) I laced my fingers with hers and wrapped my other arm around her waist. "Thank you Sarine I have a gift for you." And with that I kissed her. Her lips were soft and tender. She seemed to be uneasy, yet became relaxed in my arms. (No more running away. No more never feeling loved Sarine, I will always love you. Even in death.)  
  
20 minutes earlier. The monster walked on and on, never stopping. At last it stopped at a door and slowly entered. I hid in a small opening in the wall and waited until it left. I could see that his left eye was missing or rather skin was covering it. I shook my head. I waited a few seconds after it left then ran for the door. I walked in to see cells everywhere. "It's about damn time Jake. What took you so long?" Kyle asked. He sat in one of the cells. He was holding Bailey, who was asleep. I flipped him off and walked over to the largest cell. Tarron stood looking at me with a hateful look in her eyes. "Well look who finally woke up!" I said. She pointed to the others. I knew what she wanted me to do, go and free the others. After they were all freed, Tarron, who had freed herself looked at the bookcase in the corner and smiled. She touched it and it burst into flames. "Oh God, She's gonna kill us." Chris yelled and was about to run away when Jill seized the back of his shirt. He turned around and she punched him right in the face. Billy picked him up and followed Tarron. In no time we were back in the main hall. Chris was awake and was staying far away from Tarron. Tarron started to run, we all did. I could see her stop, but I wasn't able to stop in time. We all slammed into each other. Chris didn't stop, pushing us all over the balcony and on top of Claire and Leon. "Get of me now!!! If you don't get off me now I will burn every single one of you to ashes." Tarron yelled from the bottom of the pile. "I told you she would kill us. Help me!" Chris screamed. Slowly we all got up and started to fight. Billy and Becky looked around at everyone. "Where is Sarine? I just saw her a minute ago." Becky said. I started to look around. She was here a few minutes ago. She was lucky and had stepped away when Tarron was pushed over the edge. The fighting between Tarron and Chris was getting worse and worse.  
  
I held her tightly in my arms, never wanting to let go. The kiss seemed to last forever. Sarine pulled away gently. Her hand squeezed mine gently as she laid her head on my chest. "Why did you push me away Dart? Did you think that I didn't feel the same way?" She whispered. "I thought that you would never love me. Part of me still believes that." I replied. She looked me right in my eyes. Her eyes turned a blackish color. I felt guilty for telling her the truth. It seemed wrong to tell her that I had thought that. She slid her arm around my neck and pulled me down gently and kissed me. It was short and sweet, but I could of careless. "Dart, I really do love you." She said as she moved her arms so it was around my waist and laid her head on my chest again.  
  
"Dart, I really do love you." I said. I laid my head on his chest. "I love you too Sarine. We need to get out of here. We should get going." Dart said, pulling away. I held on to his hand as we thought about what we were going to do about Katrina. 


End file.
